


Loki Bartending in the dark & everyone whose drink he got wrong because it's dark

by halfeatensock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bartending in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock





	Loki Bartending in the dark & everyone whose drink he got wrong because it's dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).




End file.
